The invention relates to a device for adjusting the height of a vehicle body with two components that can be displaced longitudinally relative to each other between adjustment positions and with a ball screw that sets the adjustment positions and has a spindle and a spindle nut, wherein the spindle is connected to one component in an axially fixed manner and the spindle nut is connected to the other component in an axially fixed manner.
Devices according to the class for adjusting the height of a vehicle body are provided in the suspension struts of motor vehicles, in particular, for increasing the ground clearance of motor vehicles or lowering the body for flat road surfaces. Here, for example, according to EP 2 332 756 A2, a height adjustment can be provided between a suspension strut mount and an upper spring plate of a biased spring of the suspension strut or, as known from EP 1 953 013 A2, between a part holding a wheel carrier, such as a sleeve part, and a lower spring plate. An actuation of such devices takes place, for example, by means of an electric motor that rotationally drives a torque converting device, for example, a spindle drive or ball spindle drive, so that from the rotational movement, for example, a rotationally locked and axially displaceable spindle and an axially fixed spindle nut rotationally driven by this movement performs an axial displacement of a fixed component relative to a component of the suspension strut that is axially displaceable relative to this part and thus an essentially continuous height adjustment of the suspension strut and thus of the vehicle body is achieved with a corresponding setting of the ground clearance between an upper and a lower adjustment position. Here, shocks applied to the wheel mounted on the suspension strut have a negative effect on the movement thread, in particular, on the balls and their raceways of a ball screw.
The object of the invention is the advantageous refinement of a device for adjusting the height of a vehicle body, whose ball screw is not subjected at least partially to shocks.